


A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: #7 Displayed

by Siriusstuff



Series: A Dozen Dirty Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Derek Hale, Clothed Male Naked Male, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Naked Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Stiles gets a bright idea. Derek gets a fan.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Dozen Dirty Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189732
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: #7 Displayed

After a long afternoon of getting vigorously fucked Derek heard Stiles say, “No clothes for you today starting now. I might make it a house rule: When Stiles is home no clothes on Derek.”

Inspired by Derek’s blush Stiles elaborated till Derek got hard.

The doorbell rang.

“Pizza’s here. Go get it.”

Nude and still hard, Derek did as he was told, of course.

Stiles gave Derek a hundred dollar bill to pay for the pizza. The pizza guy, mouth gaping, took a long time making change while Derek waited, his hard-on never wilting.

Stiles stood nearby, enjoying the show.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY posting the last six of these drabbles, filling out the dozen and completing this series.


End file.
